This invention is directed to an easily transportable, compact dollhouse that opens to expose an interior having diminutive appliances, fixtures and furniture, some of which appliances, fixtures and furniture can be removed from the dollhouse and opened to display rooms having even more diminutive appliances, fixtures and furniture, with the decor of the rooms having a relationship to the particular appliance, fixture or furniture which conceals and contains them.
An object of this invention is a miniature dollhouse made in at least two sections, which sections may be opened and closed relative to each other. When the dollhouse is closed, the interior furnishings and fixtures are concealed. In the open position of the dollhouse, the interior furnishings and fixtures are visible.
Another object of this invention is a dollhouse-sized replica of a piece of furniture, an appliance or a fixture which dollhouse-sized replica contains and conceals therein a replica of a room containing even smaller replicas of furniture, fixtures and appliances related to the dollhouse-sized replica.
Another object of this invention is a toy dollhouse in which the miniature appliances, furniture and fixtures contain and conceal even smaller displays of furniture and fixtures which can be opened for viewing.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.